Hidden Mafia
by 90s bby
Summary: Edward Cullen is to become the next youngest Mafia boss; so what happens when he wants out? Will dad get rid of the reason on why his eldest son changed his mind? Or two reasons? What happens when Bella finds out what Edward is? Can Edward convince her that he really loves her and it's not just a lie? Mafia Edward...Changed Title
1. Rings and Bumps

**Hidden Mafia**

**Summary**: Edward Cullen is to become the next youngest Mafia boss; so what happens when he wants out? Will dad get rid of the reason on why his eldest son changed his mind? Or two reasons? What happens when Bella finds out what Edward is? Can Edward convince her that he really loves her and it's not just a lie? Mafia Edward

* * *

**Edward's Pov (soon to be 18 in a few weeks)**

The moment I smelled chicken and other tasty stuff coming from the kitchen I knew where my mother was; I hurried over to her I slid my ass over the counter until I was standing right next to her.

"hey ma" I said kissing her cheek happily, she grinned at me, "how many times have I told you not to do that Edward Anthony Cullen" she semi-yelled at me.

"Too many times" I said laughing. I heard giggling also I looked and saw Rosalie and Tanya Hale plus Alice Brandon…damn bad timing.

Alice and Rosalie were going out with my brothers but have made a pass at me more than a few times I tell my younger brothers and they don't believe me or they believe they will grow to like them.

"Hey Eddie" the three say at the same time…pretty creepy.

"Edward" I said in a dark tone, they just wiggled there eyebrows, "Edward be nice" my mother threatened.

"Yes mam" I muttered then I remembered why I came to her, I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it, "what do you think ma?" I asked her.

She gasped it was an engagement ring it was big with diamonds around it and heart shaped blue diamond centered in the middle.

My younger twin brothers Emmett and Jasper came into the room with my father, they all whistled, "who's the ring for son?' my dad asked sitting down at the head of the table.

"It's beautiful Edward" my mother gasped at it some more, "let me see it" Alice asked before I could protest she took the box from me.

"It's so pretty" she said her eyes sparkled.

Tanya took the ring form the box, "hey" I said pretty loud, she was gonna try it on but I stopped her in time and took the box away from Alice and closed it and put it back into my pocket.

"It's not for you" I said coldly to them they all huffed and went back to sit down next to their boyfriends and I got stuck with Tanya next to me…damn.

"So who's the ring for Edward?" my mother asked me. I couldn't lie to her she'll find out.

"It's for my girlfriend" I said smiling thinking about her.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend?" Rosalie said coldly. I gave her a look and Emmett saw, "why should you care?" I answered back coldly as well.

"What's her name?" my father asked suspicious.

"Her names Isabella but she likes to be called Bella" I answered him, he got out his phone and was making a call, "dad please don't" I begged.

He was gonna do a background check, "what's her last name?" he asked me, I sighed and looked at my mom for help she just gave me a just go with it look.

"Swan" I muttered he still heard me and repeated the name then hung up.

I didn't have an appetite after that, I helped my mother with the dishes as I left for the door I heard, "where do you think you're going?" my mother's voice rang and everyone came to the front door.

I held my keys tight in my hand getting hot, "im going to Port Angeles to pick up Bella" I said innocently.

"She's staying here!" Tanya yelled out; the three girls looked pissed off, "Yeah" then looked at my mom quickly, "if that's alright?" I said making sure.

She smiled at me, "of course it is," she cooed, "I just can't wait to meet the girl who stole my son's heart" she chuckled some more.

I left after that, it takes about 2 hours to get to Port Angels, but with my speeding it took about an hour and a few minutes.

**To Bella;**

_Where are you babe_

And got a quick responds

**To Edward;**

_Right behind you sexy ;)_

I turned around and saw her gorgeous face; Bella had pale skin as the moon, Chocolate brown eyes with matching hair color with a hint of Red when the sun hit it at the right angel; she died it a bit because some pieces had blue in it; her lips were pink and full and so fucking kissable.

And I kissed them, we kissed until we couldn't breathe "Let's go" I told her, I put her stuff in the trunk and opened the door for her; she brought the gentlemen side of this bad ass.

We arrived late at my house since I took my time with Bella talking and kissing while driving; I looked at Bella in my bed she was still sleeping, I opened my draw next to me and got out a smoke and lighter,

"Smoking is bad for you" my angel's voice spoke as she looked disappointed at me; I put it out and laid back down looking at her face.

"only way to cope without you here by my side" I said I started kissing her she groaned I moved on to her next and stared sucking and biting and licking until I left a mark.

She pushed me and held her next, I smiled with pride, "wanna pee on me too" she was pissed.

I chuckled, I pulled her towards me, and laid her on my naked chest, I then got the ring and showed it to her, "Edward" She whined and gasped.

I looked into those brown eyes "Isabella Marie, Will you marry me?" I was nervous; she jumped me and kissed the shit out of me, "yes" she whispered against my lips. I smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Edward breakfast" my mother yelled; "come on beautiful" I led her down stairs I was only in my sweats with no shirt on, Bella had on a wife beater with some sweats.

I was behind her my arms around her, I heard gasped as we entered the kitchen, my brothers, mom, dad and Tanya, Rosalie and Alice were already here.

"This is Bella" I announced, Bella blushed a deep red, I crazed her bump, "And our baby"

* * *

**Yes Bella is pregnant; Review to find out what happens**

**Review**


	2. Breakfast and Names

**Hidden Mafia**_  
_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

anything related to twilight

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"She's pregnant?" my mother asked looking at the bump Bella had, "yeah ma" I said smiling.

"She's pregnant?" she just kept saying.

"Why don't we have breakfast?" Dad interfered, he looked pissed, "so how far are you?" Tanya asked Bella harshly.

"5 months" Bella said politely, she may have a good attitude but trust me this good girl can be bad.

"What are you having?" my father asked strictly wanting to know the gender, "a boy" I told him thrilled. For the first time in a long time I saw my father smile, "well then eat up your eating for two after all" my mother said getting over the shock.

"Three" Bella corrected, I stopped, "three?" I asked confused,

She looked at me, "were having twin boys" she said slowly.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Were having twin boys" I said slowly to Edward wanting to see his reaction.

He froze in fact everyone at the table did, "are you serious?" Edward asked me nervous I nodded hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"That's fucking awesome!" Edward yelled out, I laughed quietly, everyone got out of there shock and ate breakfast. The two blondes and small black haired girls just glared at me and if glares could kill I'll be dead on the spot.

"Edward, Emmett, jasper my office one were finished with breakfast" Edward's father spoke to them in authority.

The boys nodded their heads and kept eating, Esme kept offering food but I was full already with two servings, "boys" Carlisle said Edward kissed my cheek before leaving with his father.

"Do you need help?" I asked Esme already picking up dished and heading to the sink, "no dear you just rest" she told me. I nodded, "care for company" I asked, and I didn't like those 3 girls.

Esme smiled, "of course" she said sweetly.

"What did your parents say once they found out you were pregnant?" Esme asked breaking the awkward silence.

"well" I laughed nervously, "my mother and dad are drug addicts so I live with my grandparents" o I explained, Esme gasped and looked sad, "when they found out that I got pregnant before I was even finished high school, they sent me to a convent up in Seattle" I continued.

"Do they know you're here?" Esme asked while sitting down across from me, I nodded, "there glad that Edward at lead had the guts to take care of his child…or children I guess"

Esme smiled with pride in her smile, "has Edward been good to you?' she then asked, I smiled, "more than I deserve" I confessed quietly.

"Do you already know what names you want?" she continued, I sighed loudly, "we haven't really thought about it but…I like EJ" I said going into my own world.

"EJ?" my future mother in law asked confused, "Edward Junior" I answered.

She smiled as she got it, "and the other baby?"

"Edward's going to choose" I said esme laughed, "Let's hope he doesn't choose a bad one"

"We can only hope" I said joining into the laugh.

"Ohh we need to start decorating the nursery's'" esme gasped, "come" she grabbed my hand and with the other I grabbed my stomach.

She gave me a bunch of magazines. "We got work to do"

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Why didn't you tell us she was pregnant!" dad slammed his fist on his desk hard.

"because I knew you would freak out" I answered, dad looked pissed, "and there boys" he hissed, "Edward you know our way, we marry before having children" he explained, great here comes the speech, "besides your supposed to marry Tanya Denali or Lauren Mallory" dad pressured.

I flinched at those names, "I love Bella" was all I said to get him ticked off some more.

"besides were getting married after she gives birth" I said calmly, which is a bad idea, "Edward you are the next in line when you turn 21" dad said in a disappointed voice, "you're supposed to set an example to your brothers and an image to our enemies" dad said strongly.

"I know…that's why I want to drop out of being the next leader of the Mafia"

**Review**

_Check out please_

**Yolo : you only live once**


	3. MafiaCode

_Hidden Mafia_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

It was quiet for a few minutes, "I beg your pardon" my father's voice was surprisingly calm, "I haven't told Bella that I belong in a Mafia and I don't plan on telling her" I told him in a serious tone.

"Edward you can't just drop the family" dad yelled at me, "well I don't want my sons to be raised as I was" I called back thinking of my future family.

"And how would you like to raise them" dad hummed me, "I want them to live a normal life," I told him.

"No guns and blood" I continued, dad sighed tiredly, "Edward" he whined, "You know our law, our code" he complained, I shut my eyes, didn't even think about that, "you leave then your first born son will be killed as soon as he turned 21"

I opened my eyes and rubbed my face keeping my hands over my mouth trying to figure out some sort of plan, "there's no way out of it Edward" dad whispered, "you tried haven't you" I said not looking at him.

"jasper Emmett leave please" dad ordered them, they did as they were told, as soon as the door closed he continued on, "yes" he answered truthfully, "when I found out your mother was pregnant with you I tried finding a way out…I didn't I even asked my father, didn't even lift a finger to help me out told me this was our way and will stay our way until the end of time"

"I'll find a way" I promised myself, I looked at my father his eyes filled with concern, happiness and sadness" then I wish you luck my son" I just nodded and left the room.

I found Bella laughing with my mother at the island surrounded by magazines; I wrapped my arms around Bella's belly and kissed her neck, she giggled and my mother smiled so proudly " what were you ladies discussing" I asked sitting next to Bella.

"the Nursery" my mother said enthusiastically, "you next project mother" I said sarcastically, "yes, now what do you think about these?" she said to me and showed me two rooms one was blue and white everywhere the other had color everywhere, "and the cribs right here take a look and choose which you like" she gave me another magazines I haven't even finished deciding on the rooms.

After a few more decision I gave up, "why don't I leave it to Bella since she has better taste than me" I said to Bella, she laughed at m attempt to escape form my mother's rapture, "Edward Anthony" my mother scowled, "Anthony" Bella cooed, I looked at her confused she already knew my middle name, "that would be a perfect name for one of them" she said crazing her bump.

I smiled, "we can name them whatever you want" I said kissed her cheek and left the room before my mother could call me back.

I went to the basement and found my brothers paying videogames while Tanya, Rosalie and Alice gossiped close by; "I play the winner" I told them. They smirked as they competed to win, "so Eddie?" Rosalie called me, I sighed really loudly and you could hear the annoyance in my sigh, "what" I said rudely, "and its Edward" I said through my teeth, "what's going to happen to Belinda and her…babies"

I glared at her she was so fucking luck she's a women, "first of all its Bella and second after she delivers m twin boys were getting married" I said. I was so annoyed I went to my room instead of spending time beating my brothers at call of duty.

"What's bothering you today?" Bella's voice rang through my room, I extended my hand and pulled her so she would be lying close to me, and "nothing now that you're here with me" I kissed her head.

"How did it go with my mother?" I asked getting into a different subject, she giggled, "it was kinda fun" she confessed, "yeah well when I was 5 she tried turning me gay" Bella raised her head to look at me, "no way" she was full out laughing at that point and so was I.

"yup, when it didn't work jasper and Emmett came and she tried a little harder" I told her, "Emmett got close but then my grandfather made them learn how to shh…" I stopped and tried to think of a quick cover up.

"How to what?" Bella asked me innocently; "how to… you know guy stuff" I stuttered a bit, Bella took it so I saved myself from that one.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow?" she then asked as the silence left the room, "coming where?" I said fake forgetting what tomorrow event was.

She saw right through it, "wouldn't miss it for the world" I said as I pulled her over me so she would be straddling me and kissed those full juicy red lips of her's.

"Edward" she smiled against my lips, "what?" I asked holding her hips, "this is what got us this" she got one of my hands and placed it on her bump, "in the first place" I laughed, I stopped grinding against her.

"Well it's not like you can get pregnant twice now can you" I pointed out as I hovered her, and began a make out session

* * *

"Bow chicka bow wow" my Cousin Alec's voice teased me and Bella as we went downstairs to greet the rest of my family. Bella blushed as I hid my laughter.

I saw my family give us questioning and angry looks, "Edward I don't think your family likes me" Bella whispered a little sadden by it, I kissed her cheek, "they just don't know you yet" I promised her, she gave me a weak smile, I looked closely at her…she looked afraid and kept rubbing the bump as if it would go away or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, "is something wrong with the baby?" I was worried now a bit anxious, Bella just shook her head, "I just have a….feeling, like deva vu, that's all" Bella had told me that her brothers have been killed by some mob family before her mother and father became drug addict; I held Bella closer to me, she didn't know she had just entered a room full of Mafia killers; Killers that could have killed her brothers.

**Review**

_Check out_

_Life before the hunger games_


	4. Talking with Dad and Guns

_Hidden Mafia_

**Disclaimer: don't town anything**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"So you and Edward are having little ones isn't it exciting" my great grandmother told Bella, so far she's the only one who hasn't been throwing glares at Bella.

Bella laughed, "Yeah it is" she told her and then started up a conversation on classic literature, I zoned out when Jasper came and grabbed me, "sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Edward for just a moment ladies"

"No problem" Bella answered and went back to their conversation as if no one interrupted them, "what is it?" I said through my teeth, "Granddad wants to meet Bella" he whispered.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Bella doesn't even know what we are" I whispered back, "That's why I told you" I nodded and clapped Jasper's back, "thanks" I said as I made my way back to Bella, "im sorry to be the one to interrupt this time but I really need to get Bella home and everything" I lied, Bella raised an eyebrow and had a confused expression on, "no worried we have all the time in the world" I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand and hurried out the door before my granddad could find us.

"What was all that about?" Bella yelled at me once I started driving, "im sorry it's just…" hurry Edward make up a lie, "I didn't like the way my family was looking at you and talking behind your back and pointing and just calling you bad names" It was partly true, her face relaxed, "im glad that you care but seriously Edward I don't care what people say about me I mean…im 16 and pregnant"

I laughed, "so where are you taking me huh?" she asked a little worried, "im taking you to a cottage close by here and im going to be staying with you there as well" he face relaxed once more, "did you really think I'll send you back to that crack house you call a home" I asked her.

She looked out the window "Bella" I asked her, her eyes were crying now, "I always do" she confessed, I stopped the car on the empty high way and turned to face her, I grabbed her face with one hand and the other her hands on her lap, "never think that" I whispered, she looked down, "Isabella" I semi-yelled her name she looked up a little scared, "promise me you will never think that ever again"

She nodded, "I promise" she whispered with a smile I kissed her lips before driving again.

* * *

"ready to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked us, we both nodded eagerly the strong heartbeat of my unborn sons filled my heart, "you go some strong babies in there" Dr. Rue told us laughing, "yup" I answered as I leaned in to kiss Bella.

"Well you just reached your 6th month just 3 more to go before they arrive" the Dr. told us excitedly, she gave Bella some vitamins and we were good to go.

"You okay?" I asked apparently Bella's been having some stress level, "yeah" she breathed out, and she looked out the window, "what's wrong love?" I asked worried now before she could answer my phone rang, "sorry love" I apologized, she just smiled weakly as I took the phone call.

"Edward gets your ass over here" my father's voice yelled through the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" I told him calmly, "is everything alright?" Bella asked looking a bit worried. I grabbed her hand as we parked outside the cottage.

"I just have to meet with my father" I semi-lied, she nodded in confusion I helped her out and kissed her before leaving her at the foot of our bed, "I'll be home as soon as possible" I promised I leaned down and kissed her belly.

* * *

"What is it?" I asked angrily as I entered the warehouse, "Aro has been at it again" jasper told now I knew it was serious, "what he do know?" I asked looking at my family, "trafficking, drug dealing, just about everything" Dad told us, I sighed, "so what we attack" I asked that didn't sound like a good plan, "he's taking the drugs to a port in Seattle there we'll take it" dad told us.

We all nodded in agreement, "when do we leave?" I asked jasper he was our tech guy, "Tomorrow at 3am" he told us we all groaned.

"Meeting dismissed" my father old us all, "Edward" my father called me as I was about to leave, "yes"

"Stay for a minute" he ordered as soon as everyone left my father spoke, "how did it go today?" he asked he meant the appointment.

"There fine, healthy as can be" I smiled proudly, my father too smiled, "have you told Bella?" he then asked, he always knew how to wipe the smile off my face.

"No not yet" I answered sighing, my father frowned, "you'll have to tell her soon Edward" my father told me, "I know it's just…I can I don't want her to think I kill people"

"but you do Edward" my father interrupted me and told the truth, "I don't want her to be afraid of me" I said in a whisperer, dad sighed he too had gone through this, my mother was taken and forced into an arranged marriage with my father who fell in love with her and in time my mother did too.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later, son" dad pointed out, "I prefer later" I mumbled, "I can she she's a smart girl for being so young, she's figure it out Edward and you know that"

I sighed loudly, "I'll tell her after the twins are born" I agreed, "if I tell her now it might cause a lot of stress and that's the last thing she need right now"

Dad raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, "go to your future wife Edward" Dad told me, I nodded and left.

* * *

I found Bella asleep on the bed, I walked over to her and kissed her forehead and pushed the blanket so she wouldn't be cold.

I made myself a sandwich since I can't cook at all and watched the football game, I know I whole getting some sleep before waking up at three am but the whole deal with telling Bella was really working on me.

I heard a scream coming from the bedroom, I felt time slow down as I reached the room, "Bella what is it what's wrong" I asked in a panic, in Bella's hand was my gun.

* * *

**Review**

_Thinking about doing a story where _

_Bella and Ron are twin siblings _

_and_

_Edward and Harry are also twins_

_what do you think?_


	5. plan gone wrong

_Hidden Mafia_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Edward why do you have a gun?" Bella said as I got closer and took the gun away from her. I set the gun on top of the drawer.

"Bella I can explain?" I told her she kept backing up until she hit a wall…she was afraid of me.

"Don't be scared" I told her in a soothing voice as if I were talking to a cared child.

"Don't be scared" she mocked me, "Edward you have a freaking gun in here" she said terrified as I came closer to her.

"Just tell me the truth?" she begged me, I grabbed her hands though she was shaking and was terrified of me….and I hated doing that to her.

"It's for protection" I half lied, she gave me a weird look, "what?"

"Bella im going to be a father I have to protect you and the boys somehow" the lie came before I could even think about it.

She gave me a disapproving look before going back to bed, "just keep it out of here" she said.

Now that was close…

* * *

I kissed Bella while she was sleeping it was 3 am and I had to go meet everyone

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Everyone knows what to do?" I said to the guys they nodded "alright let's bring some ammo into this joint" I said with confidence were so gonna win this.

"The shipment here yet?" I overheard one of the guys asked the other, "any moment Laurent" the blonde responded, I positioned my gun towards them and shot it...he went down "shit James" Laurent yelled and got out his own gun, I saw Jasper shoot him before he could info us.

"go" I made the hand signal and we walked towards the warehouse, "Jasper" I whispered loudly towards him and pointed up…he looked up and nodded, he began climbing the window where a vine was growing just enough to support him.

I moved my head so Emmett could take jasper's place, 1…2…3 and we started a full shoot out.

Bullets flew and we moved faster that we've ever had, "Em!" I yelled as he went down, "Ahh" I yelled as a bullet grazed my skin, "shit" I yelled.

"Jasper helps me take Em" I yelled Jasper shot anyone who came into our path, "Abort Now!" I yelled to everyone who was still alive.

"Let's get him to dad hurry" I ordered Jazz.

* * *

Dad managed to get the bullet out of Emmett's left knee while mom cleaned my blood off, "hurry and get to Bella before she suspects something" Dad ordered I nodded and quickly left trying to not let my left arm bother me.

Bella was still asleep but will soon be waking up, "are you just getting in?" I heard her asked the moment I laid on the bed.

She turned to face me, "yeah I took a walk needed to clear my head" I lied once more, "alight I'll go start breakfast" she said I heard concern in her voice I just nodded and closed my eyes and got some sleep.

* * *

I woke up shouting and in sweat, "BELLA!" I shouted as I tried to untangle myself out of the sheets, "Edward what's wrong?" she said coming in, I grabbed her at once and pulled her into a hug and never wanted to let go of her.

"Edward I need to breath" she huffed out, "sorry" I said as I kissed every part of her face, "what's wrong?" she asked worried, 'had a nightmare…you had died and the boys had also died and…" I couldn't even finish it was too horrible to remember again.

"Shh" she soothed me, I calmed down a bit and laid my head on her larger bump now, and "you're going to be a great mom" I mumbled against her.

She crazed my hair while I crazed her tummy, "and you're going to be a great father" she whispered sadly.

"I hope so...I hope so" I whispered too low or her to here.

**Review**


End file.
